Inocentes Palomitas
by geminisnocris
Summary: La inocencia de los santitos mas chicos es el manjar de Mascara Mortal cuando se los dejan bajo su supervisión, la primera de varias historias de los chiquitines mas hermosos de las doce casas.
1. Chapter 1

Para no perder la costumbre estos personajes no me pertencen son de Kurumada, pero en mis sueños son todos miiiiooosss

_"Días soleados como esos solo se aprovechaban en un río"_ era el dicho del pueblo de Rodorio en días calientes, y seis pequeños caballeros de oro que no pasaban de los cinco años no se quedaban atrás, con el permiso del Patriarca, las recomendaciones de Arles y al cuidado de los gemelos y Aioros, nada podía salir mal.

Así que sin más que esperar, emprendieron el camino emocionados, Milo y Camus de la mano de Kanon, quien a cada rato los separaba cuando el francés se hacia el sordo antes las miles de historias fascinantes que salían de la boca del futuro escorpión, Saga cargaba a Mu en sus hombros y con su otra mano tironeaba de Shaka que de vez en cuando tropezaba por sus cortas piernas, por otro lado Aioros conversaba con su hermanito y el siempre bien portado Alde, más atrás dos renegados y un educado español arrastraban los pies tras la comarca.

Una vez instalados, los mayores buscaron la parte menos honda del río y se instalaron.

—Saga—llamo el arquero—olvidamos la merienda.

—Rayos Aioros… tendremos que ir por eso, abriré un portal a otra dimensión y la buscaremos ¿es en tu templo verdad?—pregunto mientras sacaba los paños de una mochila.

—Oigan—interrumpió Kanon—no pensaran dejarme con estos enanos ¿verdad?

—Hermano es solo un momento…

—Vamos Kanon… ellos se portan bien—replico el castaño.

De repente el gemelo menor observó a lo lejos un grupo de doncellas y sonrió.

—Si tienen razón… vayan, vayan tranquilos—sonrió mientras su hermano entrecerraba sus ojos, usualmente las discusiones con Kanon eran épicas, pero bueno tal vez estaba madurando.

Sin perder un minuto más de su valioso tiempo, Saga y Aioros se desaparecieron por el portal, y Kanon por su parte sentenció a Mascara Mortal para que no perdiera de vista a los niños, mientras el cortejaba a las chicas.

—Solo será un segundo—decía el gemelo al italiano que levantaba una ceja.

—Esos piccolos son…

—Te regalaré las revistas de chicas lindas

— ¿Lo prometes?

Kanon sonrió estrechando la mano con el joven de la cuarta casa.

… … …

— ¿Por qué aceptaste cuidar a los más chicos?—preguntó Afrodita sentado junto a Shura con una caña de pescar.

—Un trato es un trato—dijo el italiano abriendo campo entre ellos.

De donde estaban sentados, Ángelo tenía una vista hermosa del riachuelo, y de los santitos que jugaban a sumergirse y perseguirse por todo lado, de repente sacó de su bolsillo uno de esos objetos curiosos que compraba en las tiendas a escondidas de Shion y con ayuda de algún soldado, sonrió y se levantó, dispuesto a fastidiar un rato a los menores.

— ¿Dónde vas?—pregunto extrañado el pequeño sueco.

—Quiero ver de cerca que hacen los enanos—dijo y pensarlo más inició camino hacia ellos, Shura y Afro se tiraron miradas de duda y esperando alguna diablura de parte de su amigo decidieron unírsele.

… … … …

Media hora después Saga y Aioros regresaban de su búsqueda implacable con la merienda, la cual tuvieron que hacer a escondidas del Patriarca, que si los veía en las doce casas le daría un colapso nervioso al saber que sus preciados doraditos estaban en el rio y con Kanon.

Justo cuando abrían paso por uno de los arbustos escucharon unas risas y murmullos que reconocieron de inmediato, con suavidad se bajaron hasta quedar ocultos entre la alta maleza para escuchar mejor.

—¡ Ángelo ¡—exclamó Mu con sorpresa — ¿porque la tienes tan grande?

—Y no solo eso mira…—decía el italiano—si me la jalo se hace mucho más enorme.

Todos los niños se asombraban y hablaban del tamaño y la forma.

—A ver… hagamos una competencia, la más enorme gana—soltó el de la cuarta casa victorioso—ahora quiero que todos la saquen, yo las revisaré.

… … … …

_Aioros estaba que se moría de la cólera, Ángelo siempre haciendo que los más chicos tuvieran esas ideas raras, Saga lo jaló cuando vio su intento en ponerse de pie y colocó un dedo en su boca._

_—No digas nada… veremos hasta donde es capaz de llevar esto Mascara Mortal—Aioros asintió y bufó a su lado._

_… … … …_

—Ángelo… no crees que están muy chicos para que…—decía afrodita angustiado—luego se la creen y tendremos problemas

—Naaa—contestaba el italiano mientras los colocaba en fila y caminaba frente a ellos.

—Muy chica—dijo frente al Leoncito que estalló en furia.

—Muy gruesa—replico frente a Milo.

—Ja ¿vieron?… la más gruesa de todas—dijo el griego inflando su pecho.

—Muy pálida—le dijo a Mu—y corta también.

—Oye…—replico el carnerito—la saqué lo más que pude.

—No es suficiente no me ganas—le reprochó el italiano, luego volteó hacia el brasileño— pero por tu tamaño pensé que sería un monumento—dijo frente a Aldebarán mientras negaba con su cabeza —en fin… no ganaste.

—Cielos que difícil… —dijo el joven tauro rascando su cabeza.

—A ver saca la tuya Camus— el niño negó—vamos galo, dicen que los franceses la tienen enorme… ¿no quieres ganar?—pregunto Ángelo con una ceja levantada.

—Me parece algo tonto—replicó el francesito de brazos cruzados.

—Vamos Cam ¿cómo a mi si me la enseñas?…—reclamó el escorpión.

—Porque tú te lo buscas… me niego…no, no y no.

—Tú la sacas y yo la jalo… así ganamos—rio el griego.

—No Milo… esos juegos no me gustan…—dijo sentándose al lado de Aioria que estaba desilusionado.

—BAaa ya que… a ver tu Shaka, date la vuelta y muéstrala—dijo el italiano al niño que estaba de espaldas a todos.

—Jamás…—chillo en hindú sin girarse—Buda no lo permitiría.

—Vamos Shaka yo la mostré—le decía Mu— no es nada del otro mundo, todos tenemos una.

—Si Shaka vamos, muéstrala…—decían en coro mientras el rubio negaba con sus ojos cerrados.

—No… son unos impuros—replicó el rubio inflando sus cachetes.

—Bien, ya basta al cabo y que no lo habíamos metido en la competencia—dijo el italiano cansado de rogar

— ¿Ángelo?—interrumpió Aioria— ¿podemos tocártela mientras te la estiras una vez más?

_Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, sin que nadie que lo pudiera detener Aioros salió al rescate de su hermanito quedando con la palabra en la boca, mientras delante de él los seis más pequeño le tocaban una lengua plástica a Ángelo, que los había engañado para que hicieran el mayor esfuerzo es sacar la suya._

_—Lo siento era una broma…—se carcajeó el italiano soltando la cosa de hule que tenía en su boca al verle la cara a Aioros._

_— ¿Una lengua de goma?… —se carcajeó Saga._

... ... ... ...

**FIIIINN**

**Me inspire luego de ver unos fanart de los pequeño dorados en devianart... gracias por leer **


	2. Chapter 2

El cabro sirena

La clase de mitología para nueve de los doraditos a cargo del santo de Altair los había dejado aparte de sorprendidos un poco confundidos con el signo de Shura, entre comentarios y risitas caminaban en silencio hasta el jardín principal a tomar la merienda de media mañana, los más pequeños que aún no pasaban de los cinco años se sentaron juntos mientras que Ángelo, Afro y Shura se sentaban en las bancas en silencio observando de lejos la algarabía infantil.

El pequeño lemuriano y Milo se habían mantenido distante de toda la conversación, con su mirada fija en el vacío y su merienda entera en sus pequeñas manos.

—Oigan…—interrumpió de repente el hindú— ¿Qué piensan?

—El signo de Shura… es tan raro—dijo el pelililia.

—El mío es un insecto—habló el pequeño escorpio—pero el de Shura…

—El mío es el rey de la selva…—replico orgulloso Aioria integrándose en la conversación.

Camus y Shaka se mantenían callados, los de ellos estaban representados por hermosas doncellas, Alde solo los observaba y sonreía.

No mas lejos y con su pícara sonrisa el italiano creaba un plan para molestar de nuevo a los más chicos, escuchó la singular conversación y no dudó un segundo en intervenir.

—El signo de Shura es el famoso cabro sirena…—grito desde la banca donde se encontraba sentado.

Todos los más pequeños voltearon a ver, Camus levanto una de sus cejas y negó.

—Eso no existe…—exclamó el galo—la mitología nos dice que…

—Mitologia… mitología…tu que sabes…

—No hay ningún libro que hable de un ser con ese nombre—replicó el francés de brazos cruzados.

—Eso es porque tú no has leído ningún libro italiano—sonrió sintiéndose ganador.

Camus abrió sus ojos y calló, Milo que se encontraba en medio de la discusión y meneaba su cabeza de uno a otro de los niños se adelantó hasta hacerse justo en frente de pequeño cáncer.

— ¿Y tu si sabes que es un cabro sirena?—preguntó con su ceño fruncido el griego.

—Claro que si… ¿quieren saber?—todos asintieron.

—Ángelo… por lo que más quieras… deja de…

—Ya Afro…—calló al sueco que se aproximaba con su mano—no creo que una historia los vaya a asustar ¿o sí?—preguntó el italiano clavando sus ojos principalmente en el pequeño y tímido Mu blanco fácil luego de Shaka.

—Estamos esperando—soltó el francés dispuesto a engrandecer sus conocimientos.

—Bien… resulta que cuando io vivía en Italia con la mia mamma teníamos que cruzar en una góndola junto a un hombre el rio hasta llegar al pueblo mas cercano, pero una noche mientras llevábamos las compras una criatura nos volcó, io sentí como algo sujetaba mis piernas, luego mi mamma me sacó del rio con su brazo ensangrentado, pero el gondolero jamás logro salir, al dia siguiente encontraron solo la mitad de su pierna… y el policía nos comentó que se trataba de un ser demoníaco llamado _cabro sirena_ que vivía en los ríos y que es un demonio que puede trasladarse a donde halla agua, puede pasar por los tubos y llegar hasta cada uno de sus templos.

Todos los niños con su ceño fruncido lo observaban atemorizados, tras de ellos Shura solo negaba y Afro abría su boca consternado, primero porque Ángelo no vivía con su mamá y segundo la facilidad de hacer caer a los más chicos en sus tontos inventos.

—Niños…—exclamó Shion que entraba en el jardín con los cuatro mayores haciéndolos casi brincar.

—Maestro…— el primero en correr hasta él fue su pequeño pupilo con sus esmeraldas cargadas de agua.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Shura? ¿Axel?—preguntó el patriarca cargando al pelilila y acariciando la cabeza de Shaka y Milo que lo rodeaban.

—Ángelo les contó una historia de terror maestro— contesto el educado español, el sueco solo asintió.

El patriarca clavó sus rosados orbes en el joven cáncer, quien solo sonreía de manera inocente, algunas veces le parecía ver a Manigoldo en su pura esencia.

—Bien y ¿qué les contaste?—preguntó Aioros que sostenía a su hermanito.

—Nada importante… solo una leyenda urbana de mi país.

—Dice que el signo de Shura se llama cabro sirena y que come gente y vive en los ríos—contesto el francés con toda la información recopilada—aparte que se traslada en las tuberías de todo el mundo…algo completamente imposible—pensó para sí mismo—ciertamente maestro me parece una bobería de lo más ridícula.

Shion sonrió ante el comentario del pequeño acuario, luego levanto uno de sus puntos, ya esta era la quinta vez que tendría que dormir con Mu o escucharlo pegar cuatro gritos desde su habitación, o sino atender a los caballeros de oro a media noche con sus atemorizados pupilos, esto tenía que acabar de una forma u otra, así que esa noche le daría una pequeña lección al joven de cáncer.

—Son solo cuentos…—dijo el cansado patriarca mientras se sentaba en la banca a narrarles la verdadera historia de la cabra con cola de pez.

… … … …

La noche llegó y con ella el temor de los más chicos.

—Hora del baño—dictó Aioros a su hermano que veía con desconfianza la bañera.

—No quiero…

—Aioria no me obligues…

—El cabro sirena querrá comerme…

—Eso no… haaa—suspiro resignado mientras se adentraba en el baño junto a su hermano.

… … … …

—Shaka… ¡Shaka!—llamaba el regente de virgo a su pequeño pupilo—tienes que ducharte estas sucio y sudado…

—No… la cabra sirena… maestro… puede estar esperando por un bocado sagrado—dijo con sus zafiros abiertos de par en par.

—Vamos de una vez—dijo cargando al rubio que pataleaba—nada de sirenas deformes te bañas y punto.

—P…pero maestro…

—Nada de peros… aunque te tenga que llevar al Ganges te me bañas ya…

… … … …

—Buenas noches caballero de Acuario—exclamó desde la entrada del onceavo templo el maestro de Milo mientras lo cargaba en su hombro—espero no importunarte, mi alumno no quiere bañarse y yo estoy realmente agotado para una pelea tan boba… sería posible que…

—Adelante —dijo el aun caballero de Acuario, un inglés de formidable estatura—Camus está apunto de bañarse también.

Ni bien terminada la información el pequeño griego se lanzó de brazos de su maestro y corrió hasta los privados de acuario, al abrir la puerta encontró a su amigo en la tina observando sin parpadear el agua.

—Mon ami …Apenas se asome tú le lanzas unas agujas y yo le congelo las escamas y los pelos—dijo con su aire altivo el galo mientras el griego asentía.

… … … …

En el templo de Tauro no hubo problemas, Alde venia de una cultura rica en leyendas y cuentos de terror—una mas una menos—pensó orgulloso mientras tomaba tranquilo su baño mientras su maestro preparaba la cena.

—Anque…—susurró cerrando de golpe el tubo—no debería de confiarme.

… … … …

El templo del patriarca la situación no era muy diferente, una, dos, tres doncellas tras de un pequeño pelilila que se reusaba rotundamente a colocar un pie en el enorme balneario del patriarca.

—Mu, estarás conmigo—decía el cansado patriarca al verlo pasar corriendo delante de el con las jovencitas detrás.

—No… esa cabra pescado vendrá y me comerá…—gritó para desaparecer de un lado a otro.

Bendito el día que le enseño la habilidad de tele transportarse de un lado a otro.

Finalmente tras casi una hora de persecución el pequeño lemuriano logró ser bañado y dormido bajo una serie de cuentos y arrullos por parte de las doncellas que lo cuidaban.

Ya era demasiado, otra broma de mal gusto por parte de ese pequeño bandido y de seguro le daría un infarto o un derrame, ya con más de doscientos años encima no estaba para esos trotes, se sentó en su cama y por un momento meditó.

—Saga y Kanon…—pensó en voz alta y de inmediato se puso de pie rumbo a la casa de geminis.

… … … …

El reloj marcó las dos de la mañana y un ruido fuerte en la casa de cáncer despertó al pequeño italiano, se rascó su cabeza y camino al baño, pero al salir piso una sustancia viscosa y color verde.

—Que asco…—dijo mientras se limpiaba sus pies.

Luego escucho un ruido en la cocina, unos platos se quebraron y el ruido del tubo mientras se abría.

— ¿Maestro?—preguntó mientras tragaba grueso— ¿le pasó algo?

Camino hasta la cocina y sin pensarlo encendió la luz, un horrible animal con cola de sirena y cuerpo y de cabra estaba en la pila comiéndose las sobras de la cena.

—La cabra sirena—musito y el animal giro para clavarle sus enrojecidos ojos en él—no… no puedes ser—grito para correr hacia la salida que parecía nunca llegar.

—¿Así que tú eres Ángelo?—preguntó el animal acercando sus dientes a la cara del pequeño, mientras lo atrapaba con sus feas manos.

—S s si—tartamudeó—pero tu no puedes existir…

— Enserio ¿y por qué?

—Por que todo lo que le conté a los bamabinos era mentira…—contestó agitado—ONDAS INFER… INFER…INFER "Padre nostro que estas en los cielos santificado…"

_Tras una pared el patriarca sonreía, junto a él seis somnolientos doraditos se despabilaban frente a tal escena._

_—Su ilustrísima—interrumpió el santo de Altair—no cree usted que…_

_—Aun no es suficiente Arles…_

_Casi con congoja el caballero de plata suspiraba._

— ¡Ah, así que eres un mentiroso!…—grito el animal casi en su cuello—me gustan los mentirosos.

De repente los más chicos comenzaron a rogarle al viejo lemuriano piedad por Ángelo, y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzaron frente al italiano a defenderlo.

—No te comerás a Angelo…—grito un decidido escorpioncito sacando a relucir con torpeza su uña rojiza.

—Primero tendrás que pasar por nosotros—le siguió el Galo haciendo caer unos copos de nieve, los otro asentían elevando suavemente su prematuro cosmos.

Angelo limpio sus lágrimas y se colocó frente a los chicos.

—Primero sobre mi cadáver antes que le toques un solo cabello a los piccolos—grito con todas sus fuerzas.

El extraño animal sintiéndose acorralado y asustado corrió hasta desaparecerse por la puerta del templo dejando a su paso una señal verde viscosa.

—Suficiente—se dejó oir la voz del patriarca—Saga y Kanon, ya pueden parar la ilusión, bien hecho… en cuanto a ti jovencito—señaló al pequeño italiano— te darás cuenta que a tus compañeros les importas mucho y no merecen que los fastidies de esa forma, contándoles historias que los hagan estar atemorizados…

—Si maestro—asintió suavemente mientras aun agitado el pequeño italiano los observaba, de repente todos se abalanzaron a él abrazándolo y sonriendo.

Entre tantos gritos el aun santo de Cancer se despertó frotando sus ojos, luego de un gran bostezo se aproximó hasta la multitud que llenaba su casa.

—Su ilustrísima… ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada importante joven Marcus, solo le daba a Ángelo una lección sobre mentiras.

Todos soltarón una carcajada, desde Aioros hasta el mas pequeño al fin estaban tranquilos de haber descubierto la verdad sobre el cabro sirena, pero la algarabía duró muy poco, pues de la oscuridad de la entrada del templo un par de conocidas voces ingresaban discutiendo.

—Tú tienes toda la culpa… vez ya todos están despiertos—decía Saga mientras entraba a la habitacion seguido de su hermano— ¿para que querías buscar esas cadenas oxidadas?…

—Para darle un tono más macabro a la ilusión—se rio—Maestro—saludo efusivo al viejo lemuriano.

— ¿Saga? ¿Kanon?... ¿pero si ustedes están aquí?—preguntó el confundido patriarca.

Todos abrieron sus ojos de manera desmesurada mientras un sonido muy parecido al de una cabra se dejaba escuchar por todo el santuario, inmediatamente los mayores se vieron adornados por los pequeños que buscaban brazos y piernas para colgarse y refugiarse.

…

— ¿Crees que los asustamos?—preguntó el peliceleste mientras retiraba una espantosa mascara

—Claro Afro… con eso respetaran mi signo mucho más—rio el español.

—Buena idea la del sonido ¿Cómo hiciste?

— ¿Sonido?...

Fin…

Gracias por leer… "mas adelante sabran de nuevo del cabro sirena"


End file.
